Timeline of Logan Echolls
by cecebaby loves LoVe
Summary: okay i found out his last name and made changes. anyway back to the summary this is his timeline and alot of the shows characters are apart of it i know the summary sucks but cant judge a book by its cover.
1. new born

_**Hi i got this idea when i was looking at some poems and when i was doing **_

_**assignments for school and i thought wouldnt it be cool to do a timeline **_

_**for logan and his love i know this summary might suck but cant judge a book by **_

_**its cover now can you? please R&R.**_

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**_lynns pov-logan 1 day old_**

_**The scan had confirmed my wishes**_

_**I was to give birth to a baby boy**_

_**And to top it all I wanted an active birth**_

_**And deliver him immersed in water**_

_**However things didn't happen quite as I thought**_

_**and nothing was going as planned**_

_**My 'Birth Plan' went out the window**_

_**As more pain relief I began to demand.**_

_**The midwife was great all relaxed and calm**_

_**Took my tantrums all in her stride**_

_**With a soothing voice she whispered in my ear**_

_**You'll soon have your babe by your side**_

_**For I can see the head approaching**_

_**It won't be long at all**_

_**Just give me a few small pushes**_

_**And we'll be wrapping him in a blanket**_

_**And just as she said, within a short while**_

_**He burst out right from within**_

_**And there's no words to describe**_

_**The feeling of skin to skin**_

_**I examined his fingers arms and legs**_

_**and even the spaces in between his toes**_

_**I loved the baby like smell**_

_**And smiled at the wrinkled up sweet little nose **_

_**The midwife took his temperature**_

_**and popped on the scale**_

_**So now I guess you'd expect to find out**_

_**His weight at this stage of the tale**_

_**But the midwife could not believe her eyes**_

_**as she read off the digits bright **_

**_He weighed in at 11lbs 2oz_**

_**Which was not exactly light**_

_**The time was recorded in the register**_

_**Twas 6am on the dot**_

_**While the midwife took care of the paper work**_

_**A tray arrived with a welcome coffee pot**_

_**We delighted over how the birth had gone**_

_**And agreed all the hard work is now done**_

_**But in reality it was just the beginning**_

_**For logan's life has just begun.**_


	2. please stop!

_**This is the second chapter.by the this time-line might go fast but that because i really**_

_**do not want to spend alot of time on this cause i am very forgetful and i might forget about**_

_**this but since i really want to do it im just going to finish it today.**_

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**_logan age 7-8 years old_**

_**Please stop look at what you are doing**_

_**You must know this isn't right**_

_**Please stop don't carry on**_

_**I'm too weak now to fight**_

_**A sick feeling in my stomach**_

_**A pleading look on my face**_

_**I beg you not to**_

_**As my heart begins to race**_

_**Tears rolling down my cheeks**_

_**My body is all tense**_

_**You must know I don't like it**_

_**Where's you common sense**_

_**I said stop I said no**_

_**What more can I do**_

_**I'm just a kid you're an adult**_

_**I'm not as strong as you**_

_**Pain runs through my body**_

_**I start to scream out**_

_**Your hand finds my mouth**_

_**Keeps me from trying to shout**_

_**You still don't stop**_

_**Just keep on going on**_

_**It seems like forever**_

_**But it can't have been that long**_

_**I can' believe this is happening**_

_**This is my worst fear**_

_**Yet you still don't stop**_

_**Even with more of my tears**_

_**You've ruined my whole life**_

_**Just by doing that**_

_**I can't even say what it is**_

_**I'm too ashamed to admit it**_

_**Please stop look at what you are doing**_

_**You must know this isn't right**_

_**Please stop don't carry on**_

_**I can no longer fight**_


	3. Questions without Answers

_**ALL im going to say is please R&R pretty pretty please.**_

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Logan 12-13 years old**_

**_Questions Without Answers _**

_**Who am I, why am I here**_

_**These constant questions I ask**_

_**As they continue to smear**_

_**Inside my mind walk the confusions **_

_**Questions without answers and never solutions**_

_**I want to vanish I want to disappear**_

_**To stop searching for an answer and leave far away from here**_

_**At times I feel that I can cope**_

_**And somewhere inside there's a little hope**_

_**Then that bit of comfort has to end**_

_**I'm always right where I started again**_

_**Lost inside these questions that poke at my mind**_

_**So long I wondered and still I have to find**_

_**Refusing to live another damaged day**_

_**Without purpose I'll burn away.**_


End file.
